Artificial lift in wells can be achieved by the use of downhole electric motors that convert rotational motion to linear motion, or by the use of surface-bound rod pumps. Electric motors typically employ magnetic forces to create rotational motion, which is then converted to linear motion in order to provide output to an operable production device, such as a pump or other mechanical device. The conversion of rotational motion to linear motion involves failure-prone mechanisms and complex moving parts, which disadvantageously introduce efficiency and/or reliability losses to the system. This rotational-to-linear conversion is also impractical in special small-bore applications, where space constraints limit the size of the motor and therefore its output capabilities. Current non-rotational artificial lift methods, such as rod pumps, disadvantageously require surface motors and extensive shafting to couple a source of power to a downhole linear pump. These methods are not a viable option in areas where above-ground space is at a premium.